particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Party of Luthori
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Website = CPL.lu|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Luthori|political parties = -|elections = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Elections_in_luthori|party_logo = -|Dissolution = |Affiliation = -}} :The Communist Party of Luthori is a political party in Luthori created from a merger of the Free Socialist Labour Party and the former Communist Party of Luthori. It has been the largest party in Luthori many years since its creation in 4560. :Its main goal was the establishment of a People's Republic in Luthori and the abolition of the Empire. History :In 4572, the party changes its name from "Communist Party of Luthori" to "Movement for a Worker's Republic". :In 4583, the change is reverted following the departure of the libertarian faction. :In 4591, the party makes the lowest score of its history, while the new Social Democrat Party enters the parliament with 14.6 % of the votes. :The party leader, Pierre Morrison, claims that he will try to give a new look to his great party. :Despite making its lowest score, the party enters in a government with White Rose, supported by the SDP. :The coalition loses the support of the SDP after a disagrement over the education budget. The SDP calls for an early election. :Following the early election and the historical defeat of the CPL, Pierre Morrison decides to step out as a leader of the party, although he will stay president of Luthori till the end of his term. "It is now time for me to give the party to someone else. Our great popular movement needs a new departure." :Jack Lilliath is elected as the new leader of the party. :In 4596, despite making large gains, the party stays in opposition :In 4599, the party loses some seats, mainly due to the entrance of new parties in parliament. It then decides to form a coalition with the SDP and White Rose. It is the Democratic Coalition. :In 4604, the party declares being "betrayed" by the SDP which called an early election. It decides then to stay in the opposition. :At the Luthori Parliamentary Election 4608, the party makes its better score since 4585. This is probably due to the unpopular increase of the retirement age from 63 to 65 years old and to the dissolution of the former NRIR and SDP to form the NDA. :The party decides then to form a new government with the NDA. :The government proves itself to be very effective but is also unpopular. This is why the CPL loses the election of 4611 and is relegated in the opposition. :In 4613, the party manages to reach almost 30% of the votes, although it ends up second. :The party participates in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests and is accused by the parties of the Urquhart Cabinet I of controlling the trade unions. Jack Lilliath denies any form of control. :At the 4617 election, the party regains the first place and enters in the Franklin II Cabinet. :In 4620 the party is banned for "domestic terrorism" and for their involvement in the 4614 Anti-liberalisation bill protests. :A few months after, the party ban is repealed by the Constitutional Court of Luthori. :At 76 years old, Jack Lilliath decides to retire from politics. Its daughter will be the candidate for the presidential election, while the party leader is to be elected. :Harry Franklin wins the 4621 party leadership election and therefore is the new leader of the CPL. :In 4623, unable to form a government, the CPL calls for an early election. :Despite engaging in negotiations, the CPL is unable to enter in a governing majority with the other parties. :Harry Franklin is re-elected leader of the party in 4626. :In 4628, the party stays the first party, despite losing seats. It is then part of the opposition to the Daeva Cabinet II. :In 4631, Harry Franklin is re-elected by a close margin leader of the CPL. Ideology :The party is described as a far-left party by media and observers. The party doesn't agree with the far-left classification, saying it is part of the" real left", the "people's left". :The party advocates state intervention and nationalisations as "the real way to have a functionning economy for the people". :It is also socially progressive and is in favor of abortion, LGBT rights, positive discrimination and womens rights. Political Program See : Political programs of the Communist Party of Luthori Election Results Parliamentary elections Presidential Elections Category:Luthori Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Communist Parties Category:Luthori Parties